


Violent Violet Sky

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Stucky, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky is a sub when he has nightmares, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks, Slight dom!Bucky, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Two alphas; Bucky and Steve, set out to find their omega goes missing. But it's rather difficult when an outbreak is suddenly bringing the dead back to life and attacking everyone around them. Will they find y/n alive? Bucky isn't so sure but Steve has faith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I have been wanting to work on. The rating may change. I did a poll on facebook and asked Bucky x Reader or Stucky x Reader and Stucky x Reader got the most votes... Soooo, here we go. Short intro before longer chapters. 
> 
> This fanfic has a playlist now! https://8tracks.com/seachelletideborn/violent-violet-sky

My baby doll was on a mission when everything went to hell. Before going on this little trip, I saw worry covering her features. Nothing out of the ordinary, it was always like this before a mission. My doll's eyes full of concern, it was common to see before missions that Steve nor I were not included in...

I should have known better. When I heard the news, I was a skeptic. It was just a bunch of people trying to start a panic after another new drug gone wrong. That's what it always was before. Along with drunken idiots stumbling around the road and into traffic, I wasn't worried. At least, I wasn't until the loud explosion just outside.

Steve ran in several minutes later and his eyes said it all, his scent gave off his distress.

"What the hell, Steve?"

"Buck... Ah... Just out of curiosity... Do you remember the old zombie movies we used to watch?"

"Yes...?"

"Bucky..."

I realized what he was trying to say and shook my head, "No. This is some kind of bad joke."

"Buck..."

"This... It is a joke, right?"

"No. Bucky, it's not... It's not a joke. The military has been overrun. The dead aren't fast bad but in large numbers, they can easily take down even the best of us."

All I could think about was Y/N. We had lost communications with her whole team. Until now, I thought nothing of it. These things happen often. I looked at the ring I wore then shifted my gaze to the one on Steve's finger. The one y/n wore was just like ours. The three rings were custom made. There were only three in the world like it.

Steve seemed to know what I was thinking, "Buck, I trust our omega is alright. You know our Y/N is a strong girl. We will find her. But... We need a plan first before we do anything.

The mission was a good ways away. Somewhere in Florida. To make everything worse, security had gone to extremes after everything went down. No one was allowed to leave. So... It was up to Steve and me to bring Y/N back home.


	2. Losing My Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky starts having a panic attack until he has a flashback of y/n. They also get their first real look at one of the zombies up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still practicing at making longer chapters so please be patient with me. I was trying to make it like a Walking Dead crossover but I'm not sure that's what it is yet.

Steve was anxious and desperate to calm his best friend down. He tried everything to distract him, including going over their supplies and weapons. It worked for only a small amount of time, then he was silently fretting again.

After leaving the city, everything had seemed fairly quiet. Sure there were a few of the undead creatures stumbling the side of the road. Other than that, almost everything seemed normal.

"It always goes to hell in the cities first..." Bucky spoke more to himself, lost in deep thought. Both of them had seen various simulations as well as movies that showed how the more populated areas fall faster than the smaller populated places in the world.

Bucky was fretting and worrying over their omega, Steve could smell the fear and anxiety coming off of him. It was hard comforting him after everything he had been through. He never looked on the bright side of things and it was difficult trying to get him to do so. Once upon a time, he had been a glass half full type of guy. Now, he was always a 'the glass is completely empty' type of person. His metal hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Buck... She's alright. I know she is." Steve reached down from the wheel with one of his hands and took Bucky's in a firm grip, "We both trained her, taught her well. She knows how to survive in almost every situation, we made sure of that. She will be fine."

"How can you know? One bite from these... These things... And..." A sad sigh fell from his lips and he didn't bother to hide the disquieted flare in his eyes. Steve hated seeing his best friend so saddened. The truck was stopped and Steve unbuckled, turning in his seat so he could take Bucky into his arms. The other alpha wanted to sob against him. His fingers fisted in Steve's shirt so he was clinging to the alpha in a desperate attempt to absorb any positive energy from him. It wasn't uncommon for the alpha to get to upset but it was usually over nightmares. Though this was understandable.

"Remember the song she likes to sing?"

Bucky thought for a minute...

...

"Alpha? Bucky, what's wrong?" Y/N woke up only to see one of her two alphas sitting up on the side of the bed. The three of them had been snuggled up when she went to sleep.

"Just... I'm fine." He sighed, "Nightmares again, just don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, little omega."

Y/N huffed and pressed her bare chest to his back, wrapping her arms around him tight with a soft purr. Her lips kissed his neck and shoulders until he wasn't so tense anymore. She pulled him back down backward until his head was on her lap.

"I feel lost, y/n. I was back to how I used to be and I wasn't in control. I... I hate feeling like this. I thought it would get better but it's getting worse."

"We destroyed the books and all documents. No one will say your trigger words ever again, okay?"

"It's not okay..." He whispered, burying his face into y/n's lower belly and wrapping his arms around her hips. Her fingers in his long dark hair helped him feel grounded and safe. Her beautiful voice began to sing to him, softly. It was a song she would sing to him quite often.

'You can't live without the fire   
It's the heat that makes you strong   
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all the way   
You can hide what lies inside you   
It's the only thing you know   
You're embracing that, never walk away   
Don't walk away'

As she was singing, he hadn't realized Steve had come around to stroke his hand up and down his back. The attention from both of his mates helped him fall into a peaceful sleep. When he woke up later, he found he was pressed between them in one big protective embrace that was like a soft cocoon with the blankets. His alpha crooning behind him while his omega purred against the top of his head in front of him. These two were everything to him. He remembered drifting back off to sleep thinking only one thing.

'These two are the main reason I'm still here. I can't lose them.'

...

"Stay strong. I know you can do it, Buck. For her. Pull yourself together! We will find her. Stay strong for her. I know she is safe but I also know she will be terrified by herself. There's no way the newbies that went with her survived any of this. So we need to hurry. We got this, okay?"

Bucky nodded, let go of him and leaned back in the seat, "I got this. We got this. I'm good. Let's just go get y/n so we can come back where it's safe."

"That's our Bucky." Steve smiled and began to drive again. The one thing about Bucky he loved was that he was quick to recover after any sort of break down. He had healed enough to do this and both Steve and y/n were always so proud of him since his recoveries were so rapid now, "We got this."

He just kept remembering her voice, singing them both to sleep on restless nights and it kept him calm. At least, it kept him calm until they came to a highway that was covered with abandoned vehicles. The stores on the sides of the roads seemed to be empty as well.

"Thank God we hot-wired a big truck. Let's go off road, Steve. There isn't time for any of this foolishness."

"Why is everything so... Quiet?" Steve pulled through the ditch on the side of the road until he was in the small parking lot of an old gas station. Without warning, someone threw themselves onto the hood of the truck. After seeing the sunken eyes and bloody face, both were relieved it was one of the undead yet saddened that it was beyond help. Both of them stopped and just studied it for a few long minutes. There was nothing in it's dull, clouded over eyes. One arm was dangling, clearly broken though it had no influence on the thing. The other hand scratched at the hood of the vehicle and left bloody streaks from the fingertips where the nails used to be.

"Steve... This can't be real. It's..." Bucky trailed off, he had no words for how this being looked. It was disturbing in so many ways. He used to joke with Steve and the others as to what he would do if something like this were to actually happen. But now that it was here, Bucky couldn't process any of it without hundreds of questions.

Shaking his head, Steve finally just drove over it, "They said on the broadcasts that it was unclear on how this started but once it did start, it spread like lighting. We never should have let y/n go on that mission..."

The other alpha leaned back in the seat, "Dead or alive, we are finding her. I swear it. If she has been turned..."

"I'll do it if I have to, Buck."

Bucky closed his eyes, "I... I can't let you do that. Not her..."

"Let's just find her first. I feel she is still alive."

"I hope so, Steve..."


	3. Ride Through The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a ride through the mountains and trying to get to y/n. They both get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this and I'm sorry.

Everything was quiet for a long time. The two took turns siphoning gas out of abandoned vehicles but Steve insisted on driving. Some of the undead were starting to move in small herds. They did their best to avoid major cities and populated areas. Not only did they worry about hordes of the creatures but there was also the threat of the remaining humans. Neither of the alphas wanted to kill innocent people. Though, given the circumstances... There might not be many good people left and that was exactly why they needed to hurry and get to y/n. An omega all alone with no one to protect her had trouble written all over it. Neither of the alphas wanted anything to happen to their omega. God knows Bucky would lose it and kill everyone involved if she was hurt.

They wouldn't have to worry about anyone using Bucky's guns, at least. If anyone who wasn't Bucky tried using his guns, it would be incredibly painful if not fatal once the guns scanned the fingerprints. It was one thing Bucky made sure of, it was that his weapons stayed his own. No one was allowed to touch them. Bucky was so deep in thought when he realized one thing and it nearly made him go feral.

"Steve... Y/n didn't have her suppressants when she left..."

Steve hit the breaks, making them both jerk forward before he gunned it down the road as fast as he could go. The training mission was only supposed to be three days, of course, she didn't take her meds with her.

"The kind-hearted people in this sort of event go first and if anyone catches her scent..."

"We will find her, Bucky. Calm down. She was on some powerful suppressants which should give us time to get to her." Steve looked at their surroundings, "First, we have to go through the mountains in Virginia. We are making good time and it doesn't look bad here. Not yet..."

A phone ringing made the alphas both jump, Steve and Bucky both grabbing at their pockets to see who's phone it was. 

"Bucky, it's you! Mine is dead!" Steve all but yelled.

Bucky managed to grab the phone from his back pocket and hit the talk button as quickly as possible, "Hello?!"

"Bucky..."

"Y/n! Where are you?! Are you safe?!" He put her on speakerphone.

"I... I'm okay. The others I was supposed to be training didn't make it..."

"It's okay, listen. Where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm in one of Tony's hidden bunkers. Underground, the one we went to when we first hooked up. Remember?"

...

_She really hadn't meant to walk in on them. Y/n wanted to talk to someone and they were the only ones she felt comfortable around. They were stuck here for a week and she was anxious. Her anxiety skyrocketed when she opened the door and saw them in the middle of something intimate. Steve on top of Bucky, hand gripped in his long dark hair as Bucky was in the middle of what seemed to be an amazing orgasm._

_"Oh... Sh-shit... Steve..."_

_"I've got you, Buck..."_

_They hadn't noticed her yet. The two radiated love and comfort towards each other and she longed to be in the middle. She had always wanted to experience such love but she knew it would never happen to her. Still, she watched them. Arousal shoot through her, y/n was unable to move right away. Her scent hit their noses and they both turned and made eye contact with her. Steve and Bucky had both wanted her to join them in their relationship though the two alphas were unsure of how to ask her such a thing. She had strong feelings for them both and it was obvious. Y/n was just too afraid to say anything. The omega always had bad luck with finding an alpha so she stayed away from the two she felt drawn to. An apology was muttered and she managed to close the door and run away._

_Alone in her small room she had been given, she curled up in the fetal position with her hand between her legs. It was futile to stop thinking of what she had stupidly walked in on. Why didn't she just knock? Now they would hate her for being so idiotic..._

_A knock on the door made her jump. When the door was opened, of course, it was them. She tried hiding the tears in her eyes and apologized again._

_"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think to knock! I was just really lonely and-"_

_"Y/n." Steve smiled when she looked up, "We ha e been wanting to talk to you for a while now but we weren't quite sure how. So, now... We're just going to come straight out and ask."_

_She blinked, confused._

_Bucky put a hand on her cheek, "Be our omega?"_

_"This... Isn't a joke, right?" The two shook their heads and she ran into their arms. The loneliness she had been feeling for so long left._

_It was later when she realized she had fallen asleep in their arms, surrounded by their scent. Everything felt safe and she felt loved. Their arms around her felt secure and she happily nuzzled against them both as they were crooning in their sleep. She never had a positive alpha in her life while growing up so this felt like one giant relief._

_She wasn't alone anymore._

_She was safe._

_Little did she know, they felt the same way about her. Life now felt complete with her between them._

...

Bucky smiled at the memory of that night. None of them had gotten any sleep at all the next night. Their omega was not experienced at all and she was so shy at first. But when she spoke of how safe she was between them, it made both Bucky and Steve so happy and proud. They made sure to keep her safe and protected every night in each other's arms... Until recently...

"We remember, little omega."

"No one seems to know its here so... I think I'm okay. I have to admit... I'm scared... I'm terrified, Bucky... Steve..." Her voice broke when she said their names.

"Listen, y/n." Bucky spoke calmly, "We are already on our way to get you. Try not to panic."

Steve leaned over and spoke into the phone, "We will be there as soon as we can. Just stay safe and stay hidden. We're coming."

"My satellite phone I'm using still has a lot of battery on it. I didn't think it would pick up either of your cell phones. Please find me..." 

"We love you, y/n. Stay safe, we are coming. We promise to find you."

"I love you both t-" She was cut off.

Bucky looked to see there was no signal at all and his grip tightened around the phone. Steve crooned and put a hand over his to calm him down.

"She is safe. We know where she is. She will be on guard. We'll find her, Buck..."

"We'll find her..." He repeated, "We'll find her..."

The mountains seemed abandoned up until the highest point. The map they had led to two different ways. It was unclear which way was the quickest. The truck was stopped in front of an old restaurant. The place had people sitting in it, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening on the outside. Surely someone inside could help.

"I need to ask for directions."

Bucky looked Steve in his eyes, "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"Alright, then come with me."

"I'm not leaving our stuff in here, Steve."

"Then we will take it with us." The two pulled their backpacks on and grabbed the two tactical bags. It was a bit much for simply walking into a place and asking a simple question but they weren't risking anything being stolen. After making sure they had all of their weapons, they went inside. Originally, they were going to ask which route was quickest though walking inside, it became quiet and all eyes were on them. 

Steve held his hands up, nudging his shield under his backpack in an attempt to not look so threatening. Perhaps he didn't think this through completely, "Hey... Can anyone tell us which road is the quickest way out of this place?"

The people visibly relaxed when a cook came from the back with a weapon in hand. An alpha, he looked at the two with challenging eyes, "Now, I would hate to shoot you two but I will if you try and take anything that doesn't belong to you."

"We just want directions, sir. We have someone we need to rescue and we need to know the quickest way through these mountains. We do not need anything but that. We need to go south. Can you help us?"

The man looked at Steve, to Bucky, back to Steve. He did this several times before he held the shotgun down. They seemed like good people. With weapons like theirs, if they were here to loot the place then they would have already done it, "Well... I'm afraid there is only one way down that leads south. Luckily for you, that way just so happens to be the quickest. The other way is blocked. The dead started moving in groups, knocking trees down in that roadway. Keep going straight up here and take the first left. It will lead you straight into North Carolina."

Steve nodded with a smile, "Thank you. We will be leaving now-"

"Steve..." Bucky's voice caught his attention and he turned to see a group of six men. All of them were aiming guns and looked to be up to no good.

"Loot the place." The man in front spoke.

"You're not taking anything from them." Steve stepped forward and the man moved to aim his gun at him, "You and your friends should leave."

"Who the hell do you think you are, pretty boy? Get out of the way!" The man shot but Steve was quicker in grabbing his shield and reflected the bullets back to the man, hitting him in the chest. His lifeless body fell to the ground. The other men attacked both Steve and Bucky without a second thought. One grabbed Bucky from behind while another managed to deliver a kick to his abdomen. Bucky knocked the back on his head against the one man's nose, he fell behind him while he took out the man in front of him with a hook to the side of his face. Steve was more annoyed than angry, the betas trying to loot the place had no experience in combat. It almost seemed unfair. The encounter didn't last but a few seconds against the two super soldiers. The two alphas looked at each other before looking around at the other people, making sure they were alright.

"Is... Everyone okay?" Steve looked around and saw nobody was injured. But the cook, who had been aiming a shotgun at his head moments earlier, seemed extremely thankful for the two protecting everyone. With many 'thank you's' and an entire can of gas, they finally left the mountains, continuing their journey to go save their omega.


End file.
